Mikage Celestine
SPOILERS AHEAD! READ AT YOUR OWN RISK! Mikage Celestine is a main character in the 07 Ghost anime and manga series. He was a student at the Barsburg Military Academy who wanted to become a soldier to protect his family, and was Teito's best, and only, friend. Mikage managed to pass the exam, but was unable to accomplish his dreams of becoming a soldier after helping Teito escape. He is arrested and later sent to attack Teito at the Church where he fled as a one-winged Kor. In the anime, Mikage is killed by Zehel (Frau), but in the manga he kills himself. He is later reincarnated in the form of a Fyulong dragon called Burupya. Despite dying early in the series, Mikage remains a popular character with fans of the series, coming 3rd in the 07 Ghost popularity poll. Appearance Physical appearance MikageCharacterSketch.png|Mikage's character design. MikageColour.png|Mikage in colour. MikageSketch2.png MikageFace.png|Mikage's expressions. MikageDesign.png|Burupya's character design. BurupyaDesign.png Mikage is a young boy around the age of 15. He stands at 167 cm, making him of average height for a boy his age, with a slender, long-limbed build. His weight is 51 kg. Mikage has an oval-shaped face with rather pink/tanned skin, a long, thin nose that turns upwards at the tip, and a large mouth with thin lips. His eyes, which are narrowed and amber-coloured, make his face look more mature than Teito's. His hair is pale/ashy blonde, and parted down the left side, though it is kept in a messy fashion and sticks up at all angles. His eyebrows are the same colour. He has an X shaped scar on his right cheek. His reincarnation looks like a typical Fyulong pup. Burupya is the size of a small house cat, with short, stocky limbs. He has a rather chubby appearance with a disproportionally large head, being almost the same size as his body. His fur is pink, short, and his feathered wings small in comparison to his body length. He has the paws of a cat. He still has the x-shaped scar, though it has been moved to the right side of his forehead. His eyes have gone from amber to pink, and he has a short tail. During the Hawkzile race, Burupya had his fur dyed black to disguise him. Clothing Mikage wears the Barsburg Military cadet uniform, consisting of a black, or dark blue, thigh-length tunic with long sleeves and a neck guard. He wears black trousers and knee-length back boots and white gloves similar to the other military cadets. His uniform has golden trimming on the shoulders, chest, sleeve cuffs and neck guard and he also wears a gold belt. He also has gold shoulder boards on his right shoulder and a small version of the Barsburg Military insignia over his left shoulder. While pursuing Teito when possessed by Ayanami, Mikage wears his overcoat open and over his shoulders, like a cape- showing his white shirt. In an image of Teito's (imagining how Mikage would look if he had survived), he wears the standard military uniform, which consists of an ankle-length overcoat with a small half-mantle over his left shoulder with an enlarged version of the Barsburg Military insignia. At his belt there is a rather large and ornately decorated sabre, though his skill in using a sword in a real battle is questionable. His black trousers, knee-length boots and white gloves stay the same. Mikagemilitary.png|Mikage in his standard cadet uniform. MikageBegleiter.png|Mikage in Teito's thoughts. Mikage-mikage-celestine-07-ghost-31764111-1735-2560.jpg|Mikage wen he first came to the Barsburg church Personality Mikage is trusting and truthful, wears his heart on his sleeve, and trusts those around him not to break it. He has a close knit group of loved ones for whom he would sacrifice anything, and is a cheerful and optimistic person. He is talkative, unafraid of strangers, quick to befriend, very gentle and humble, confident but not overconfident, and sensitive but not easily upset. Mikage focuses more on feelings than rationalityHe befriends Teito despite the abuse it causes him, and he helps Teito escape despite it costing it him his career as a soldier and then his life. and his carefree attitude of peace and harmony sometimes annoys cynics such as Teito, but at the same time his staunch optimism has also garnered admiration from others. Mikage has been shown to be extremely kind-hearted, not judging people by their social class and treating everyone as if they were equal. Despite the fact that his closeness with Teito makes him a target of ill will, he remains a bright and cheerful person, sticking with Teito even if others make fun of him. He is an emotional person and sensitive to the things going on around him. He is empathetic and makes an excellent listener, but likes to share his thoughts, feelings, and opinions too. He became a soldier because when he gained the scar on his face it was unsuitable for a butler, which is what his family traditionally did, serving the Oak family. He didn't mind at all. In the manga, he is a pacifist. When Teito becomes furious at Shuri and punches him, Mikage restrains Teito and tells him not to fight. Also, when on the verge of death, he implores Teito not to take revenge against the military. In the anime, he has a violent streak and engages in multiple fights. He also has a liking for porn magazines, as seen when he pulls a prank on Shuri at the academy by pulling out porn magazines from under his (Mikage's) desk and making it look as if Shuri was the one who had been reading porn, and when his eyes shone when Frau showed him some porn magazines. As Burupya Once reincarnated as a Fyulong pup, Mikage demonstrated the curious and excitable personality of a child. He became aggressive to people who he felt intimidated Teito, and often bit them in retaliation.Burupya often bites Frau, and once bit Lance when Lance was angry at Teito. However, as long as Teito was safe and happy, Mikage was cheerful. He also showed a playful side, playing with Capella and young Wahrheit Teito Klein. Abilities and Attributes As a human Mikage possessed combat Zaiphon. It can be assumed that he did well academically, as he was able to graduate alongside Teito, a gifted student. As Burupya He has strong instincts, seemingly able to sense if someone is a friend or enemy of Teito, and behaves accordingly. He took an instant liking to Hakuren even though Teito and Hakuren initially disliked each other, and also took an instant liking to Ouka and her Fyulong companion. On the other hand, he sometimes bit Frau and Lance because he felt they were threatening Teito, and makes a successful attempt to annoy Ayanami in a drama CD track. References Site Navigation |- | |} Category:Military members Category:Male Category:Main characters Category:Protagonists Category:Deceased Category:Articles containing spoilers Category:Hawkzile Race participants